Drag line teeth are attached to the buckets of bulldozers, draglines and equipment of the like. Dragline teeth are manufactured from steel and are configured for use in removing rock and material of the like from an excavation site. A conventional dragline tooth defines a conical configuration and a means for removably attaching it to a post carried on an implement of earth working equipment such as dragline equipment, a backhoe, a bulldozer, a grader or the like. After repeated use, the tip of the tooth wears away and the tooth must be replaced. When moving particularly hard earth or rocks the number of tooth replacements can be excessive.
In the field of rotary mining and construction tools, replaceable bits with carbide tips are utilized. Typically, a bit holder is welded to the mining or construction equipment and is configured to retain a bit therein. When the tip of the bit is worn down, the bit is removed from the bit holder and replaced with a new bit. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,247,150 Wrulich et al. January 27, 1981 4,911,504 Stiffler et al. May 27, 1990 5,067,775 M. D. D'Angelo November 26, 1991 5,230,548 P. W. Southern July 27, 1993 5,273,343 R. W. Ojanen December 28, 1993 5,417,475 Graham et al. May 23, 1995 ______________________________________
It is an object of this invention to provide a tooth attachment specifically designed to extend the life of teeth attached to an implement of earth working equipment.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tooth attachment which is configured to receive a conventional cutter bit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modified tooth attachment which is remanufactured from an existing worn tooth attachment.